


The Kiss of a Promise

by Elena78



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena78/pseuds/Elena78
Summary: Who knew lunch could mean so much and be so much fun?





	The Kiss of a Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt given to me by Dobby101 on SAYS. The prompt was "Snape in Lily's house with a blender."

Sneaking him into her house was easy. Her parents were away for the weekend and her sister opted to stay with friends rather than stay at home with her ‘freak' of a sister. Lily hummed as she perfected the already perfect furniture waiting for him to arrive. It would be the first time he had ever visited her at her house. Normally, they'd meet in the park nearby. However, this time was different, this time; it would just be the two of them, without interruptions.

She was just fixing the magazines on the coffee table when the doorbell rang. Dashing to the door, but taking a moment to make herself appear calm, Lily opened the door. Severus stood with his back turned, looking every which way he could, making sure he was undetected at her house.

"You aren't being followed, you know?" Lily said in amusement, making Severus turn to face her.

"One can never be too careful." He whispered and Lily laughed as she took him by the hand and dragged him inside.

Closing the door, she kept a firm grip on his hand as she led him to the kitchen. Once there, she finally let go and moved to start making their lunch. Severus stood and watched her silently as she prepared the food, unsure of what to say to her. He raised a brow when she began to giggle though.

"What is so amusing?" He asked softly.

"We are." Lily said brightly. "We're like children all over again." Lily put down the chopping knife she was holding and looked Severus in the eyes. "I'm feeling nervous around you, and I don't know why."

Her admission caught him off guard and he blushed, looking away from her. "Our childish days are behind us now," he replied shyly, ignoring her admission.

He moved around the kitchen bench to stand beside her and picked up the knife she was using. He began chopping up the bananas and noticed she wasn't moving beside him.

"So, what is on the menu today?" he asked, trying to break the tension.

"Oh, um," Lily blushed profusely; as she realised that she was just standing there, staring at him. "I thought a fruit salad to start with, banana smoothies, and I have an um, chicken roasting in the oven."

Severus stopped chopping and looked sideways at Lily. "You're going to an awful lot of trouble for just the two of us."

"Am I?" Lily said in an unusual, high-pitched voice. She cleared her throat and looked at her carefully prepared fruit salad. "I just wanted today to be perfect," she shrugged. "That's all."

Severus could hear the hurt in her voice and smiled. He placed the bananas in the blender and moved over to the refrigerator. Opening the door, he found the milk, and then switching to the freezer he found the vanilla ice cream and took the two extra ingredients back over to the bench.

"Ice cream?" Lily asked, surprised by the extra ingredient.

"Just a touch," Severus said as he came to stand next to Lily again. "It enhances the flavour."

Lily nodded and smiled. "I should have guessed. You always have that little extra."

He shrugged lazily. "Not of you, I don't."

"W... what?" she stammered, a little shocked and a lot surprised by his answer. She watched for a moment as Severus poured the milk into the blender, then he turned and faced her.

"You are always just out of my reach." He said, as his eyes bored into Lily's. "Here, you live in the Muggle world and I live in the Magical one. At school, you are a Gryffindor and I am a Slytherin. It doesn't matter how I look at it, you just always manage to slip through my fingers."

Lily was finding it a little difficult to breathe. Could this be real? Was Severus really admitting his feelings for her? Slowly, she reached out her hand and took his in hers, lacing their fingers together.

"And, now?" She whispered as she leaned into him.

"And, now..." He closed the gap between them, his lips finding hers.

Their kiss wasn't soft and sweet, but fiery and passionate. The longing to be together could be felt on both sides. Lily moved slightly, her free hand sliding up over his chest and resting at the nape of his neck, allowing him to deepen their kiss even more.

Severus went to move his hand to rest upon her back; however, he forgot he was still holding onto the carton of milk and it dropped from his grasp, landing with a splash on the blender. In a whirl and a noise he hadn't heard before, the blender clicked on and bits of milk, banana, and ice cream went flying everywhere, but mostly on the kissing couple.

Lily shrieked as she pulled away, frantically poking at the blender to make it stop. Finally, the machine stopped and the noise in the kitchen died down. All that could be heard was the dripping of milk and banana as it slipped and dripped down off every surface.

Lily looked around her kitchen, open-mouthed, shocked by what she saw. However, Severus simply stared at her. Even though they were both covered in milk and chunks of banana, he still saw the beautiful, young woman before him. He could still taste her sweet lips upon his and wanted more.

Without warning, he scooped Lily up in his arms; her gasp of shock was short lived as his lips crashed upon hers once again. Lily tried to resist, she wanted to get away from the sweet, sickly smell the milk and banana was making. However, once Severus deepened their kiss, she melted in his arms.

She had no idea how long they stood there, in her kitchen, kissing and clinging to each other. All she cared about was the fact that she was finally close enough to Severus and she never wanted to have it end. Eventually, they had to part. With a wave of his wand and some incantation, the blender's ingredients had disappeared off everything, including them.

Their lunch went by in somewhat of a blur; their every move was gentle and sweet, loving and tender. When it came time for Severus to leave, Lily almost began to cry. He could see the sadness upon her face and hated it being there.

"We will see each other again, you know that." He whispered as he stood by the door.

"I know," she whispered. "I just don't want you to go now." She shrugged. "I just got you, and now it's like you’re going to be gone again and I don't know if..."

Severus cut off her words with his lips, opting to show her that he was always going to be with her. When they finally parted, they were both breathless.

"I promise to see you soon," he whispered against her lips.

"Okay," she breathed back.

She watched as Severus slipped through the door, closing it softly behind him. Soon enough she was looking at the empty space he left behind and wishing he was back there again.


End file.
